Only our soul mates
by Brytte Mystere
Summary: Eric, the Viking prince, meets his protector and companion, a half-goddess named Susannah Pervinca Stackhouse-Periwinkle.    But Susannah had a twin sister, Vanilla Summer Stackhouse-Periwinkle.    Which sister will choose the Viking?


**Story notes:**

I haven't rights of the characters. I only caught it to play...

**Chapter notes:**

Here I present the "Twin Periwinkle."  
I've changed the name to Sookie, in my story is Called Susannah Pervinca. Pervinca is one of my favorite plants.

Vanilla Summer Stackhouse-Periwinkle is the other sister.

Start at the Fairy World. Because it is the timeless world of the fairies in the Past, Present and Future.

Soon I will explain the difference between _Fairies of the Light_ and _Fairies of the Darkness_.

_Fairy World (Timeless). Sookie's POV (18 years). Stackhouse-Periwinkle Manor._

I love the warm sun on my skin. It's warm comforted me when I miss my beloved night.  
No wonder if you know that: my grandmother is Nyx, the Greek goddess of Night and it's creatures. Don't think I'm bad (or some sort of evil witch). I can change shape, fly, cast spells, disappear... at night.  
Just the opposite of my almost twin: Vanilla. Or as I call she, Babú.  
She is a fairy of light. Babú can create, fly, heal, cast spells ... on day.

She had inherited her powers from Hemera, the daughter of Nyx.

What I hate most of our powers: we can't fly together.

The love and affection I feel for my (almost) twin Babú is superior to all the problems or obstacles that may exist between us two.  
While I wait she in the garden, I can't avoid remember this morning, and the strange quotation for which I was called.

**Flasback**************************************************

The _Métis Manor_ was a bit crowded... And Babú wasn't with me. She had gone to Greenlevel to find Grissam, her promised. Claude, Laurie Marie and approved my clothes (one of my favorite summer dresses, made from Pervinca flowers, the plant that I have my middle name), I went to the Manor of the Métis.

Along the way I thanked my Seconds Fathers for the reduction of my powers during the day. I don't need my telepathic powers to know what thought the FAE when I passed through the halls of the Manor.

I'm thinking transform myself into a butterfly, only for I don't have to endure this.

Upon entering the room that saves the _fons corporis _I found my father and my grandmother sitting in their seats of honor, waiting for me.

After greeting each other and that my father would sit on his lap, my grandmother went straight to the point.

-Dear granddaughter, your mission is ready.

-Mission?

-Yes, my daughter. The mission you will have to overcome to get your place on Olympus.

-Father... I've only a divine part. How can I live on Olympus?

-If you exceed your mission, your human part will die and you will be fully divine.

-You will be Φa3;ση, goddess of nature.

-The goddess of nature? That is not the role of Demeter?

-You know very well that Demeter is the goddess of agriculture. You would be the goddess of nature. You would have it's strength, you would dominate the fields, the weather... Everything.

-What is the purpose of giving me this immense power? It wouldn't be dangerous to give that power and that responsibility to me, that I'm young and inexpert?

-Precisely because of your youth, my dear granddaughter. The gods are becoming older, more wary and more anxious to keep their power.

-Oh, great Νυξ, I'm eager to fulfill the mission you want to impose to me.

-Your words make me happy, dear granddaughter. Your mission is to rid the world of Appius Livius Ocella. But it isn't my decree, my dear granddaughter. Is a direct order of Ομπερa2;ν.

-The great Ομπερa2;ν? The great king of the fairies want me to be the goddess Φa3;ση?

-My daughter, even Ομπερa2;ν knows you're perfect for this purpose.

-How will I know how to kill him? How will I know who is Appius?

My father gave me a sapphire necklace strung on a white gold and diamonds base.

-This necklace will help you on your way, and tonight will show you a dream that I have prepared for you. On it I collected all the necessary information of Appius.

_Oh, great... Another night of nightmares..._

**End of the Flashback*********************************

And here I keep thinking how the hell can I do this... Don't know what scares me more: if killing Appius, or_make_ Eric Northman... However, I must do it. I'll be the goddess Φa3;ση... And I'll love it.

**Chapter end notes:**

Well, here's the first chapter... Comets, please! I feel very sad when I see that I haven't any coment...

I _really _need that...


End file.
